Can I Marry Your Son?
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: Blaine visits Elizabeth Hummel's grave a lot, but this time, he has an important question to ask her.


Can I Marry Your Son?

Blaine walked through the familiar setting, breathing in the smell of the freshly cut grass. It was rather strange, but he always felt oddly calm whenever he came here.

He had made a promise to Kurt, before he left for New York, that he would visit this place in Kurt's absence, to make sure it was clean and tidy, and there was a fresh lot of flowers placed in the glass vase. Even after their awful break-up, Blaine would still come up on a weekly occasion after school, fresh bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a large bottle of water in the other.

He moved with ease through the different types of graves, headstones of different shapes and sizes, some with just a single wooden cross replacing the stone. Some with many flowers and tributes, some with hardly any. He wondered what would have happened if he never met Kurt, or if he didn't trust Blaine enough to do this particular job. He knew Burt found it particularly painful coming here alone, so the grave would most likely be left alone until Kurt came back to Lima to tend to it.

It's not that Blaine minded coming here, it never felt like it was a chore. He did enjoy coming here in fact. It was a quite place, he came here to think, and to talk to someone. It was rather nice talking at someone without them answering back or interrupting you.

Blaine knelt down in front of the grave, it was a marble stone with an oval shape. It was well looked after, the writing in cursive writing read:

_In loving memory of_

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother_

_Blackbird, Fly_

Blaine smiled at that last part, remembering the day he fell in love with Kurt Hummel after Kurt sang that song. He learned later on that the song was a favourite of his mother, Elizabeth, so it was in some ways a tribute to her as well as his pet Warbler.

He went about his regular duties, taking out the old flowers, cleaning the vase before replacing the flowers with some fresh new ones. He poured the remaining remnants of water onto the grave, washing away the bits of grass that had stuck onto it from when they were cut that morning.

Once he was finished, Blaine sat more comfortably on the ground, sitting on his bottom and wrapping his arms around his legs as he faced the grave.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Hummel. Sorry I was running a bit late, practice finished later than usual." He felt silly talking to a grave, but there wasn't anyone around, and it was just something he was used to doing. Blaine took a deep breathe before continuing.

"So, there's a specific reason I'm here today. Mrs Hummel, I love your son, so very much. I can't tell you enough. Your probably sick of me professing my love for your son everytime I come here, but it's the truth. I know what I did was stupid and irresponsible, and I will never forgive myself for hurting him, but I feel so lost and alone when we're not together. It feels like half of my soul has been ripped out and set alight right in front of me. When I see the pain in his eyes, the pain I caused, it breaks my heart even more." By now, Blaine is fighting back tears, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve to stop the tears from falling. He takes another deep breathe to stop himself from losing control, he needs to say it now, otherwise the words won't come out.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me." There, he said it. Blaine doesn't know why he stopped after there, as if he was waiting for Kurt's mother to reply, but then realizing that it wasn't going to happen. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to wake up every morning with him in my arms, I want to make him breakfast in bed before kissing him goodbye as he leaves for work. I want to show everyone how much I love him, and protect him from anything that can hurt him. I want us to have kids of our own, Kurt can sing them lullabies before they go to sleep while I harmonize in the background." He realized was babbling. He cleared his throat and wriggled around uncomfortably in his spot on the floor.

What I'm trying to say to you Mrs Hummel is, can I have your permission to ask your son's hand in marriage?"

A comfortable silence fell before him in the empty graveyard, the birds sang above him, the sun shone down on them, reflecting on the ground beneath him. A slight breeze crept up on Blaine, causing his whole body to tremble. It lasted a few moments, before everything stilled and was it's quiet, peaceful self.

That was the confirmation Blaine needed. He nodded his head slightly, standing up and stretched his sore leg muscles. After sweeping the grass off his bottom, he picked up the dead flowers and clutched them hard in his hand. He looked down on the grave of his soon-to-be-mother-in-law, and gave it a half smile.

"You won't regret this Mrs Hummel."

Blaine turned around and walked over to the waste basket, where he disposed of the flowers, and walked back to his car. The easy part was done,but now for the hard part. Talk to Burt Hummel.

* * *

**Not my best, but it is the first bit of writing I've done after more than a month on hiatus!**

**Thank you to lizaTheStarKid for making me write this, love you honey!**

**I got this idea on twitter, I was just sitting on my bed, drifting into space when I had this image in my head of Blaine visiting Kurt's mums grave. Then with all the spoilers/rumours floating around, it just clicked.**

**I used to do this a lot when the bullying/stress was so bad, I'd go and visit my grandad and my friend's graves and just sit there and talk to them, it calmed me down a lot. Okay that sounded weird, I made out I talk to dead people...I'm not weird!**

**Omg...I just had a brainwave of Kurt visiting his mothers grave at the time the bullying was so bad...OMG brb**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
